A Permanent Change
by Wielder of the Mighty Pen
Summary: What if Bella was already a vampire when she met Edward? What if she drank human blood?


Thanks to insanewerewolf13 for catching an error.

EPOV:

We were in Chicago now. Rosalie and Emmett were off on their honeymoon in Africa. They seemed to be having a good time. There were plenty of animals.

Alice, Jasper, and I were attending a local private school. I thought we would be less conspicuous if we went to a public school, however, it was in our best interest to spare Jasper. Carlisle was working as chief surgeon for a rundown hospital, restoring it with his aid and our funds. I admired him for his persistence in dedicating himself to bettering the world. Esme busied herself too. She was working on our new house, remodeling it to make it as fashionable as ever.

School was still as boring as it ever was. I hardly needed to pay attention. Adolescents were predictable and hormonal. It was Monday, and we were in the cafeteria. I picked up a spoon. It was pointless. Our existence was completely pointless. Pointless as this spoon. I understood Aro's argument. We were created to control the ever increasing population. But I couldn't see it that way. I always pictured the victim with a family and dreams and goals. I couldn't stand this life. It was lonely and dull, despite the fact that I had brothers and sisters and a mother father. I looked at a group of teenagers in the reflection of the spoon. Take them for example. They take their life for granted. I see them as immature and inexperienced, but only because I'm not one of them any more. If I was, it would be normal for me. But I'm not human. Not anymore.

Alice started tapping her fingers. She was just as bored as I was. Jasper sat still, watching a fly on the ceiling. Lunch was an hour long at this school, as if these students needed more time to get up to no good. I smirked. Alice and Jasper both whipped their heads in my direction, wondering what was so funny. I shook my head. They resumed their positions. Alice started tapping again.

I set the spoon down again. The cafeteria was crowded, but not as full as usual. It was Friday, Seniors were allowed to leave campus. Jasper of course would never leave without Alice, and she was a junior. It was some new rule put in place by the board to prevent teen crashes or something. Humans were so delicate. I turned my attention to the lunch lady, dolloping amounts of…_stuff_…onto the student's trays. I watched freshman poking at it, sophomores trying to swallow, and juniors eating lunches they brought from home. I smirked again.

My siblings' heads whipped in my direction again, tapping ceased. Alice was annoyed, clearly, that I was having a joke to myself. Jasper was slightly amused, but only because that was how I felt. I shook my head again, but Alice glared at me. Then her eyes glazed over. I knew it was a vision and tuned into her thoughts.

_A vampire. Female. Coming to the school. Purple eyes._

I gasped. Alice and I exchanged a brief glance before she relayed what we saw to Jasper. Meanwhile I called Carlisle on my cell and told him what had happened. Then the three of us rose, threw away our bags of uneaten food, and made our way to the doors. Mrs. Oak, the receptionist, looked up briefly.

"That was quick. I just sent Collin to get you. Your father called and said it was an emergency. He wants you home right away." She looked as if she wanted us to give her more information. I nodded, in acceptance, and we left the school in my Volvo. I drove fairly fast. None of us spoke, but there wasn't' much to say.

Carlisle was waiting for us.

"A female with purple eyes, you say? We won't be hostile of course, but it's nice to be prepared. To the school though? That doesn't make sense." We were in the living room. Esme sat on the sofa's arm rest with Carlisle next to her.

"What does she look like?" Esme was eager to know. We all turned to Alice. I of course already knew, but it was her story to share.

"Brown hair, a heart shaped face, average height, pretty I suppose. Then there's the purple eyes. A lot like Heidi's when she goes hunting. With her contacts you know?" Alice's eyes were closed as she strained to remember.

"Red eyes with blue contacts? When can we expect her?" Carlisle asked. He sounded worried now.

"I can't be sure…within the week is about as close as I can narrow it down to. Seeing isn't an exact science you know." She hopped up from the love seat. "All I saw was her walking into the cafeteria." She frowned, frustrated. She left the room, still upset. Jasper stood up and followed her out.

"You're being awfully quiet there, Edward" Esme looked up at me worried.

"I just don't like this. Not at all." I frowned deeply.

_Just because she kills humans, it doesn't make her completely evil. I seem to remember a certain boy with a similar lifestyle._

I got up. I didn't like to remember my time as a murderer. It was in the past and wished to move on. But I couldn't. My repentance could only go so far.

It was Thursday of the same week when she came. We had all been edgy since Alice's vision. More so than usual. I girl walked by, disturbing the air. Jasper flinched. Alice instinctively grabbed his hand. I was watching the door. I was doing y best to focus solely on that spot and it helped to filter out what I didn't need to hear.

Rumor had leaked out earlier that week that a new student was coming. Our worst fears were confirmed. This she-vamp was here to stay. I absent-mindedly picked up my spoon. Dropping my eyes from the door I focused on my fingers as I expertly twirled it. I've had a lot of practice.

At exactly the same time, all three of our heads shot up. We smelled it. A wave of sweet freesia washed over the cafeteria. So strong and fresh, that most humans probably smelled it if they were close enough. Our eyes focused on the door. A pair of purple eyes focused on us.


End file.
